


In a cast

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: This was requested by:@rayofsunshinexx Hi there :) Could you write something where either Dean or Sam gives the reader (girlfriend) a much needed haircut and she’s a bit nervous so he calms her down with lots of flirtyness and fluffI f*@#ed up. I read the request backwards at first and I had almost finished this when I went back and reread it again for clarity. So… you’re getting two hair cutting fics for the price of one. Seriously, I shouldn’t be trusted to follow any type of instructions. How do I hold a steady job?😂Warnings: language, hair cutting (does that need a warning?), Dean gets hurt.





	In a cast

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by:@rayofsunshinexx Hi there :) Could you write something where either Dean or Sam gives the reader (girlfriend) a much needed haircut and she’s a bit nervous so he calms her down with lots of flirtyness and fluff
> 
> I f*@#ed up. I read the request backwards at first and I had almost finished this when I went back and reread it again for clarity. So… you’re getting two hair cutting fics for the price of one. Seriously, I shouldn’t be trusted to follow any type of instructions. How do I hold a steady job?😂
> 
> Warnings: language, hair cutting (does that need a warning?), Dean gets hurt.

“Get back in the damn circle!” Dean barked his order to you. “Sam better hurry his ass up and burn those bones.” He muttered.  
“I can take care of myself, Dean!” You yelled back tightening your grip on the iron fire place poker. Then you saw your boyfriend flying through the air hitting into a stone column with a great deal of force. You ran back to the circle as the spirit was now focused on you. “Come get me, you dumb bitch!” You screamed swinging the poker blindly in the dark trying to hit something. The spirit showed up behind you and blew the salt ring away, you swung your arm back, at that moment, she burst into flames and dematerialized. “Thank you Sam.” You sighed into the air. Running over to Dean’s unconscious body, “Baby, baby! I need you to wake up.” You ran your hand over his side feeling a thick dark liquid. “Sammy!“ Almost panicking, “Get in here!”  
“(Y/N), where are you?” Sam yelled.  
“Living room!” You shouted.  
Sam shushed you, “I’m here, I’m here.” Just knowing Sam was there to help you made you calm down.  
“He’s hurt bad. We have to go.” With Sam’s help you were able to lift Dean to the car. You rushed him to the local ER, where you lied and tried to explain that he was hit by a car but you didn’t see the license plate. The doctor told you that he fractured his humerus and radius in his right arm and he would have to be in a cast for the next six weeks.

The first two days back at the bunker, Dean was drugged up pretty well so he didn’t notice you doing everything for him. Once the pain meds ran out, however he fought you everytime you tried to help him. He finally figured out that you were just about as stubborn as he was. You secretly loved cutting up his food or helping him brush his teeth. He told you that he felt so helpless until you made shower time a little more fun. He enjoyed you massaging his scalp, washing his body and a few other things that you always enjoyed doing to him when he was all naked and warm. Soon, he realized it wasn’t so bad you taking care of him and stopped fighting you. He even made jokes about you buying you a sexy nurse or maid outfit to wear around the bunker.

Three weeks in and he was requesting all sorts of things from specially food to fixing a hem that fell from his pants. Your incredibly adorable but now kinda annoying boyfriend was looking in the bathroom mirror. “Sweetheart, I need a haircut. I’m starting to look like Sam here.” He told you.  
“Ok, when we go out today, I’ll take you to get your hair cut.” You informed him.  
He pulled you towards him, “Come on, (Y/N/N), you know I hate hair salons. I don’t trust that, that blue liquid really sanitizes anything.”  
“Then what do you suggest?” You asked.  
“You can do it for me!”  
He sounded so excited, you hated to break his little heart. “Ah…no, no, no, no, no! I don’t think that is a good idea. Ask Sam, he’ll do it.” You protested flinging your hands in the air. Your brain flashed back to when you set the foot too short on the clippers and ruined your brother’s hair right before picture day, when you were fourteen.  
“Have you seen Sam’s hair! No, I want you to do it.“ He used his left hand reaching to wrap around your waist, “Just last week, you changed the oil in Baby. I’ll talk you through this too.” He reminded you, kissing you on the cheek.  
You looked at both of you in the mirror, he really did need a haircut. “Ok, ok.” You finally agreed.  
You set up a chair in the bathroom. “So the trick is to start with foot set to seven with the guard on and go over my whole head with that first.“ He showed you on his Norelco trimmer. Your hands were shaking when you took the trimmer in your hand, “Gorgeous, you can’t mess this up it’s just hair.”  
You breathed out looking at him in the mirror, “Ok, I can do this, I hunt monsters for a living, I can cut Dean’s hair too.”  
Dean let you rant as he placed a towel on his shoulders, “Start in the back and then move to the front.” He instructed. You slid the trimmer over the back of his head, it was shorter but not as short as he liked it, then you moved around to his front. “Umm…” He made an audible noise.  
You realized what he was doing, “Dean Winchester, are you looking down my shirt?” You asked already knowing the answer.  
“They are just kinda there and you look so good plus you have so good to me.” He waited until you stepped back to look at your handy work before he stood up snaking his arm around you and nuzzling into your neck.  
“Dean,” you giggled, “are you going to let me finish or do you want to walk around with only half your hair done?”  
“Oh, I’m going to finish you when you’re done.“ He kissed promises on your neck. Dean sat back, still keeping his good hand on your hip as you worked on trimming up the from portion of his hair.  
“Is that ok?” You asked.  
“Yeah, the front looks good. Now hear is the tricky part, change the foot setting to a five and a gently run it over the just the back and sides in an upward motion.”  
“I don’t know Dean. It already looks good.”  
“Just run it over once then you will only have to clean up around my ears.” He informed. “Come on you got this. Now, give me some sugar!” you couldn’t resist when he was that cute. You gave him a quick peck on the lips. You steadied your hand and finished up his hair.   
“Did I do ok?” You asked cautiously as he examined your work in the mirror.  
“I think you did a good job. Oh and you even got that irritating spot around my ears. I always have a tough time with that.” He praised. “I think when this cast comes off I’m going to have you do this for me more often.” He pressed a gentle kiss on your cheek.   
“Um I don’t think so. You got lucky this time.” You chuckled.  
“Maybe.” He winked, “Now how ‘bout we discuss your payment for services rendered in bedroom.” He wiggled his eyebrows. That glint from his olive green eyes always made you weak. You hummed as he lead you down the hall to your shared bedroom.


End file.
